


New

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is invited into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Percy’s fingers tremble with nerves as he pours the tea. He places the cups onto a tray and carries it slowly into the living room, placing it down on the coffee table. Then he sits down in Oliver’s lap, coming in mid conversation.

Oliver shuts up about Puddlemere immediately, and Marcus whistles. Percy blushes and buries his head in Oliver’s shoulder—he can’t believe he’s actually doing this. When Oliver first brought it up—tentatively and hopefully—Percy thought it might be fun. Just a little extra thing to spice things up; nothing serious; just one time fun. In reality, it’s a bit more complicated, and his heart is hammering hard in his chest.

He’s wearing nothing except a small, leather thong, and a thick collar around his neck—the sort of thing he wears when they’re feeling kinky. He’s never worn it for company before, and even though Oliver and Marcus are only in trousers and t-shirts, he still feels horrendously under-dressed.

“You weren’t kidding,” Marcus mumbles, in reference to something Percy doesn’t know. Percy shifts in Oliver’s lap, hoping one of them starts it. He’ll follow—but he doesn’t know how to start. He’s only a leader with things like paperwork and rules—this is a whole other ballgame.

Oliver soothingly rubs his back, as if to say, ‘don’t worry.’ (Percy isn’t _worried_ , exactly—he trusts Oliver implicitly.)

Percy’s a little surprised when Oliver’s fingers curl under his chin and draw him up for a light kiss. His eyes flutter closed, and he follows obediently, hands pressed against Oliver’s strong chest. When Oliver pulls back, he mumbles, “Marcus and I were talking. Is it... is it okay if I change the plans...?”

Percy blanches but nods. He’d do absolutely anything for Oliver, even if he only wants Oliver. Romantically. He was satisfied sexually, but he’s open. When he glances over, he’s surprised to see a bit of a scowl on Marcus’ lips. Marcus and Oliver have only recently gotten back in touch, and only very recently learned to stand each other. There aren’t many Quidditch stars that are _out_ , though, and Percy isn’t very good at Quidditch. It’s the one thing he can never do for Oliver, and the thought of not living up in that respect in the bedroom makes his stomach twist. He would understand if Oliver left him for Marcus, but he certainly wouldn’t like it.

He’d be heartbroken.

Oliver says sheepishly, “I was thinking, maybe, that we’d... you know, do our thing. Just... with an audience. ...And, you know...” (he says this next part very fast:) “MaybeMarcuscanjerkoffonyou.” Percy blinks while Oliver blushes. “I’m sorry. I know we talked about a threesome, but... when it actually comes down to it, I kinda... okay, really don’t want to share you.” He glances over at Marcus apologetically.

“I’ll watch,” Marcus shrugs. At his own suggestion, the scowl dissipates a bit, in favour of a smirk. “If you’d demonstrate a few of my kinks, I won’t even complain about it. ...Or better yet, I’ll direct.”

Oliver nods. “Of course.” Then he looks at Percy. “Er, if you’re okay with that.”

Percy nods and suppresses a smile. He doesn’t really want to share Oliver, either. But _orders_ he can take.

“Good,” Marcus growls. “So, Weasley, get down on your knees...”


End file.
